


Vol 1. Praise Kink

by Dick_Boy



Series: Let's Act It Out [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Colour Code Safe Words, Come Eating, Comedy, Deepthroating, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other: See Story Notes, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Barry and Oliver stumble upon something they never expected to find -- a "fanfiction" website where members of their respective cities have submitted works- usually the sexual kind of them. A (somewhat) innocent dramatic reading gets a little out of hand.Vol 1."Praise Kink"





	Vol 1. Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I think it's because I watched one of the crossover episodes again and I couldn't contain myself. Also it's tagged "mildly dubious consent" and "explicit consent" because they're being written about with dubious consent, but they explicity consent to eachother.

“Good morning,” came a voice from behind Barry one morning. “You sound happy,” commented Oliver. It was Barry’s giggling that had woken him up.

“Oh, nothing it's just a silly website that traumatized Iris.” He shrugged, paging through the website on his laptop.

“Care to elaborate?” asked Oliver as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Well, it seems that you and I have fans who like to write about us.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Mostly about us having sex in weird situations with strange dialogues.” He explained.

“We already do that.”

“I don't know Ollie, I’ve never stared up at you with--” he squinted at the page, trying to stay on the same line. “-- eyes like a hungry for cock and moaned ‘Please, put your arrow in my quiver.’”

Oliver snorted into his coffee, sending the warm liquid up into his face.

“Your _quiver_?” he composed himself. “I'm going to start calling it that.”

“Another story described my ass hole as Green Arrow’s cum Dumpster. In another I just read, you used your lasso-y arrow to hang me from a beam and use a dildo on me before fucking me against the wall. Or the one where you put your entire fist in my ass.”

“Why are you always on the bottom in these?”

“I think it's because I'm thinner or something? It could also be the fact that you're a bit more … hardcore than I am, people write you being a dom as well.” Barry shrugged, he wasn't about to pretend to understand the logic of fans who decided to write about them having sex. Oliver moved across his kitchen and came to stand behind Barry.

“You have an account on here?” Oliver asked, seeing that a profile was indeed signed into the questionable website.

“Listen … some of these are well written.”

“You can just ask me to do these things with you and nine times out of ten I will.”

“What's the one time you won't?”

“I'm not hanging you from a rafter with my equipment and shoving a dildo up your _quiver_.” He laughed softly.

“Oh darn,” Barry snapped his fingers. “I was hoping we could do that tonight.” his tone wasn't serious in the slightest. “I found one where I'm on top but that's because I phased into your ass hole.”

“We're not doing _that_ either. That just sounds unsafe one wrong move and you're stuck in my buttcheek or a vital organ.”

“I promise I don't have a fetish for phasing into your ass.”

“Let's read one together,” suggested Oliver, starting to scroll down the list. “This one looks interesting. You're going to have to explain all these tags though.”

“What makes you think I know?”

“Barr. you don't half-ass anything you probably spent all night on this site.”

“Okay, well this one has ‘forced bed sharing’, which is exactly what it sounds like. At some point in this story, there’s only one bed and we have to share it.”

“So _Top!Arrow_ and _Bottom!Flash_ are exactly what they sound like as well?”

“Yessir.” Barry nodded once and Oliver started to scroll.

“This one says praise!kink. I want to read it.” He laughed and opened the link. He cleared his throat. “ _The man in the green hood had his eyes trained on the bare back of the speedster who slept on the other side of the bed. He couldn't help but admire how much the rookie hero had grown_.” Oliver kissed Barry on the cheek. “Well, that's accurate.” He chuckled. “ _He wanted to reach out and touch, but he dare not. How would the Scarlet Speedster react to the knowledge that he wanted whisper dirty things in his ear and_ **_destroy that speedy ass_** \--" Oliver had to stop for a moment to contain his laughter.

“You doing alright there, Ollie?”

“I'll be fine.”

“Okay this line is me talking so I'll do it.-- _Green Arrow? I can't sleep with your gi_ \--”he nearly choked with laughter.“ _Giant penis pressed into my ass like that. It's making me hard_.” He pulled a voice as well and they continued their dramatic reading.

“ _I'm sorry. Want me to fix that? You did such a good job helping me protect the planet from the giant_ **_octopus-bear aliens who spat fire_**.” Oliver pressed his face into Barry’s neck to muffle the laughter. He moved so that he was seated in the chair with Barry between his legs

“We have fought weirder.”

“That's true-- _The Green arrow moved across the bed before our scarlet speedster could reply and grasped his wood firmly in his hand_ \-- Well this is escalating quickly. Do you mind if we…?” he trailed off.

“Honestly I'm glad you asked because your breath on my neck is driving me crazy. Whatever you want to do.” Barry replied and moved back against Oliver more. Warm lips met the weak spot on the back of his neck, alternating between nipping gently and leaving soft kisses. He pulled the voice again. “I _f … if you want to…_ ”

Oliver nipped at Barry’s neck, the descriptions were far better than the written dialogue and it wasn’t long before Barry felt something stiff pressing against his back.

“Good boy _.”_ Oliver murmured into his ear.“ _Look how hard you've gotten for me. You're always so good for me._ ”

“You're breaking character.” Barry teased lightly when his boyfriend began to frot against his back slightly.

“Sorry.” He chuckled. “I just can't help myself, he reached around and slid his hand up Barry’s shirt, feeling every line of his smooth chest. He pulled him back against his chest.“ _You were a good boy for me today, flash._ ” He said seriously. “ _Green Arrow began to caress him through the fabric, earning himself a few moans from the other hero_ \-- I do love when you make noise.”

“Shush.” He rolled his eyes but small yelp passed his lips when Oliver bit down on his neck a bit more roughly than he was expecting.

“I just shoved my ten-inch soda can dick into you with no lube at all-- holy hell.” He kissed the back of Barry’s neck. Pulling the voice again he murmured. “ _Such a good boy. Taking all of my cock in your dirty little hole.--_ good boy bleed out on the bed because ass is shredded now Jesus Christ.” he laughed and his breath tickled at Barry’s skin.

Barry shut the laptop and Oliver paused.

“You good, babe?” Oliver checked, caressing his chest under his hand gently.

“Always. I just … can't think with your breath and your stubble-- let's go to the bed.”

“Absolutely.” Within seconds Oliver was on his back on the bed, Barry straddling his hips.

“I'm looking forward to wearing you down.” He smirked, leaning down to push Oliver’s shirt over his head. “Can I leave you like this?” he asked, Oliver’s shirt was half off, obscuring his vision and locking his arms very mildly.

“Green,” Oliver confirmed and Barry’s mouth moved down to worship the line between his abs, his warm tongue gliding over his skin. He smiled when he reached Oliver’s Pyjama pants, he nipped at one side of the ‘v’ in Oliver’s hips before his lips wrapped around his coveted erection. Saliva soaking into the thin fabric of the Pyjama Bottoms. Oliver grunted and Barry licked a line up his cock through his clothes.

“How are you doing, babe?”

“Green.”

“Alright.” Barry’s mouth went back to work on Oliver’s shaft.

“You're always so good to me.” Oliver’s breath hitched. “Always so good … yes right there.” He hummed.

Just as he felt Oliver was getting used to the sensation, he pulled back and freed him from his pyjama bottoms.

“I think I can take the whole thing now,” Barry noted, stroking him gently, the foreskin rolling down reveal the spot under the head so he could tease the head with his tongue.

“You're so good to me.” Oliver praised him. “Such a good boy.”

Barry began to palm his own erection as his lips carefully wrapped themselves around the tip. He sucked lightly, making Oliver groan. He pulled back and pulled Oliver’s shirt fully off of his head.

Oliver sat up on the bed, Barry moved to kneel on the floor. He looked up at Oliver and slowly began to work his way down his cock. He sucked lightly and carefully tried to ease the length down his throat, looking up to make it easier.

Oliver stroked his hair and murmured encouraging words. After a few seconds, Barry started to gag around the obstruction in his throat. Oliver pulled back a little.

“You're doing so good. Don't push yourself too hard, baby.”

Barry stretched upwards, taking the remainder, his nose pressing against Oliver’s skin. He closed his eyes and held himself there for a few seconds.

“No, look at me. I love when you look at me.”

Barry opened his watering eyes and looked up to meet Oliver’s, pulling back slightly only to push himself back onto it again. His hands caressed his boyfriend's thighs as he moved.

“God … Barry…” His fingers tightened in his hair as he resisted the urge to thrust forward into Barry’s talented mouth. “So good.”

After a few seconds of bliss, Oliver came, releasing into Barry’s welcoming mouth. He swallowed, rising to his feet to bring his lips to Oliver’s, running a hand into his hair. their tongues met and Oliver tasted himself on Barry’s lips with a content hum.


End file.
